The invention relates to a system and method for drawing attention to a person crossing a passageway.
A pedestrian crossing should guarantee a safe crossing of a road for pedestrians and cyclists. To improve safety, traffic signs illuminated with various technologies have been developed, by means of which drivers and other road users may better take into account the existence of a pedestrian crossing. An illuminated traffic sign does not, however, illuminate persons crossing the pedestrian crossing whereby a pedestrian is poorly distinguishable against a dark background when it is dusky and dark, in particular. By means of an illuminated traffic sign it is not possible to adequately draw the attention of drivers of a vehicle to pedestrians or cyclists crossing a pedestrian crossing, which is why many accidents still take places at pedestrian crossings.